


Honey, Honey

by deansangel_cas97



Series: ABBA Harringrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansangel_cas97/pseuds/deansangel_cas97
Summary: Robin thought for a minute, replaying all the words Steve had just said. Then she realized something, "Oh, my god. You dingus."Steve turned to look at her, confused, "What?"She smacked his arm. "ABBA!? Really?"Steve blushed and scratched his neck. "It fits."





	Honey, Honey

Today was the day. Today Robin intended to prove that Steve deserved a mark in the You Rule colum of that stupid board. He was still confused as to why it followed them when they changed jobs, but Robin had argued that if he really thought the hat was the problem she needed the data to prove it. 

So far, she didn’t have much to go on, “You aren’t even trying, I can’t make a tally if you don’t even attempt to flirt.” 

Steve shrugged a small smile on his lips. “I just don’t feel like flirting with every skirt that walks in here today.”

Robin narrowed her eyes, and stood up from her stool to stand face to face with him. She studied his face for a second before her eyebrows shot up. “You have a girl. Like a girlfriend.”

Steve felt a blush heat up his face as he shook his head, “No, I really don’t.”

Billy chose that exact moment to saunter through the door with a sly grin on his face. He winked at Steve, “Hey, Pretty Boy,” and nodded to Robin, “Buckley.” 

He leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow at how close the two co-workers were standing. “Did I interrupt something?”

Robin took a step back, “Steve has a girlfriend. He was just about to tell me who it is.”

Steve spluttered, his eyes caught Billy’s. Billy smirked knowingly, “Pretty Boy found someone, huh?”

Steve smiled shyly and brought a hand up to his neck, “It’s not like that. We haven’t talked about it.” Steve shrugged and shot a quick glance to Billy.

Robin watched them both, intrigued. “You really like 'em, huh?’

Steve shrugged again, but the blush was back. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Yeah.” 

Billy faltered for a second, but then he grinned a full face grin. Robin rolled her eyes and moved from behind the counter. “Alright, I’ve got shelves to straighten. Billy, if he asks you to be his official boyfriend, put a mark on the You Rule side for me.”

Now both boys were blushing as she triumphantly walked away.

\--------------------

Robin quickly learned that Steve was a sap when he was in a relationship.

Literally all he did now was gush about Billy. "Oh, my god Robin. You have no idea. I heard everything all his dates in high school used to say, but I had to find out for myself. They came nowhere close to how great he really is." 

Robin groaned. "Gross. I don't want to hear this." 

Steve just waved a hand in her direction and kept going. "I mean, he makes me dizzy sometimes, and that's before my clothes are off." 

Robin fake gagged and shoved her pointer fingers into her ears. "Stop. I'm begging you to stop." 

"I'm glad my parents weren't home last night because it's hard not to be loud with him. He just knows what I like, and he's so hot. He's what you might call a love machine." Steve was staring off into space, Robin was really glad there were no customers in the middle of a Wednesday. 

"And he's a cuddler. I never expected that from the Great Billy Hargrove, but he loves it. When he just holds me tight." Steve hummed and propped his head in his hands. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Robin banged her head on the counter. "Somehow that is worse. Steve, you're scaring me for life over here." 

The dreamy look in Steve's eyes made him look younger. Robin knew that the last few years had been tough for him, and that he had matured a lot in a short time. She was happy to see him happy, she just didn't want the gory details. 

Robin thought for a minute, replaying all the words Steve had just said. Then she realized something, "Oh, my god. You dingus." 

Steve turned to look at her, confused, "What?"

She smacked his arm. "ABBA!? Really?" 

Steve blushed and scratched his neck. "It fits." 

Robin shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at the dumb boy in front of her. "You quoted it. Almost word for word and you didn't think I'd recognize it! You know music is my specialty." 

Steve shrugged and opened his mouth to retort when the bell above the door rang. Robin tried to school herself, but when she saw it was Billy she laughed even harder. 

Steve was bright red. 

Billy stopped short, "What did I just walk into?" 

Robin managed to calm down enough to tell him, "Your boyfriend is a dumbass." 

Billy looked from Robin to Steve, a smile forming on his face, "What did you do now?" 

Robin cracked up again as another thought occurred to her. She turned to Steve, "Do you call him Honey?" 

Somehow Steve turned redder. "No." 

Billy leaned on the counter, smirking. "You did last night." 

Robin fell off of the stool she was sitting on because she was laughing so hard. She hadn't laughed this hard since she was drugged by Russians.

She could tell that both boys were staring at her as she cackled, but she just couldn't stop. 

Billy dropped his voice, "Seriously, what is her problem?"

Robin pointed at Steve, but couldn't stop laughing. 

Steve put his head in his hands and mumbled, "Fucking ABBA."


End file.
